The primary objective of this proposal is to develop more specific and sensitive analytical methods for determining pharmacologically and toxicologically active agents in biologic specimens. The present state of methodology for analysis of many commonly abused drugs is most inadequate. A major concern is the lack of methods to determine such pharmacologic agents as cocaine, diethylamide of lysergic acid, tetrahydrocannabinols, meperidine, methadone, morphine and codeine in serum or plasma. Another apparent deficiency is the lack of proper techniques to establish circulating blood concentrations of many of the standard pharmacologic agents that are given to patients on a routine and continuing basis. By means of gas-liquid chromatographic analysis, emphasizing electron capture detection, extensive attempts will be made to determine certain drugs at subnanogram levels. Thin-layer chromatographic procedures will be developed for screening biologic specimens at required sensitivities to meet the needs of the drug rehabilitation programs. Ultraviolet techniques will be developed for quantitative analyses of those drugs that can not be analyzed quantitatively with high magnitudes of specificity and sensitivity on the gas-liquid chromatograph.